Greek Gods and Goddesses and Harry Potter
by Harpiebird
Summary: Hermione, after reading about the Greek Gods and Goddesses dreams she was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, AND in love with Ares, who surprising is Draco Malfoy. But the weirdest thing is she’s MARRIED to Professor Snape who is Hephaistos! REVIEW!
1. thoughts

Greek Gods and Goddesses and Harry Potter???  
  
By Stephanie [Harpiebird]  
  
---------  
  
This is just a silly little no plot-one-shot fic.  
  
Summary: Hermione, after reading about the Greek Gods and Goddesses dreams she was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, AND in love with Ares, who surprising is Draco Malfoy. But the weirdest thing is she's MARRIED to Professor Snape who is Hephaistos! Dumbledore is Zeus! Ron is the god Apollo! Ginny is the goddess Artemis! Harry is the god Eros (cupid)! And Prof. McGonagall is the goddess Hera!  
  
Characters:  
  
Hermione Granger = Aphrodite  
  
Severus Snape = Hephaistos  
  
Draco Malfoy = Ares  
  
Albus Dumbledore = Zeus  
  
Ron Weasley = Apollo  
  
Ginny Weasley = Artemis  
  
Harry Potter = Eros  
  
Minerva McGonagall = Hera  
  
Couples:  
  
Hermione + Severus  
  
Hermione + Draco  
  
Albus + Minerva  
  
----------------------  
  
Weird? Confused? Me too! Lol  
  
I don't own the Greek Gods or Goddesses, or any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
And I DO NOT CARE IF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ACT OCC! So please say anything about that UNLESS it's a good comment.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor, sighed as she tucked herself in her bed. She just finished reading The Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Greek a minute ago.  
  
Hermione thought at first that it was going to be boring, but once she started to read the book it was amazing!  
  
She didn't think the gods were like humans in many ways. But they were. They got married, had children, had affairs, played music, and they fell in love with each other or non-gods. Some things were kind of weird; the incest of Zeus and Hera, Zeus and Demeter, etc. But other than that the gods and goddesses were very cool. {Lol}  
  
Hermione thought that gods were just simple amazing to study or read about.  
  
Hermione smiled, her favorite myth or legend in the book is the story of Aphrodite and Ares going out behind Aphrodite's husband, Hephaistos.  
  
Yawning Hermione turned over, and snuggled in her bed more. A few minutes pasted before she fell asleep.  
  
===========================  
  
I KNOW very SHORT!  
  
But I wanted to see if anyone would like this idea?  
  
If so I'll continue if I get positive reviews.  
  
I will update if I get around three reviews and I'll update later tonight if I can.  
  
BYE!  
  
-Stephanie*  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 


	2. falling unconscious

Greek Gods and Goddesses and Harry Potter Chapter 2  
  
By Stephanie  
  
---------  
  
Summary: Hermione, after reading about the Greek Gods and Goddesses dreams she was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, AND in love with Ares, who surprising is Draco Malfoy. But the weirdest thing is she's MARRIED to Professor Snape who is Hephaistos! Dumbledore is Zeus! Ron is the god Apollo! Ginny is the goddess Artemis! Harry is the god Eros (cupid)! And Prof. McGonagall is the goddess Hera!  
  
----------------------  
  
Thanks for your reviews:  
  
Facutvivas- my first reviewer (and only)! I can't really say my favorite god/goddess, because I like Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hera, Ares, Hekate (goddess of magic), and Selene (goddess of the Moon). But I guess it has to  
be Artemis. And sorry for not updating yesterday night but I didn't see  
your review until today!  
  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!  
  
I don't own the Greek Gods or Goddesses, or any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
And I DO NOT CARE IF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ACT OCC!  
  
So please don't say anything about that UNLESS it's a good comment. Got it? Good Now on with the story.  
  
===========================  
  
The gods: Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Eros, and Hephaistos were all arguing about something or another when it happened.  
  
It started with Aphrodite first. She suddenly felt weak and then fell unconscious, but before she fall to the ground Hephaistos grabbed her.  
  
"What happened to Aphrodite?" Hera asked worried. Even if Aphrodite wasn't her child, Aphrodite was one of her favorite goddesses.  
  
"I don't know she just fell unconscious." Said Hephaistos, just as he started to get weak like Aphrodite, Hephaistos muttered "....weak..." and fell onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
"What's happening?" yelled Zeus. He was started to get VERY annoyed and angry. Artemis and Apollo grabbed their bows and arrows. And as for Zeus he grabbed his thunderbolt.  
  
And as for Eros; he also started to grow weak very fast and before anyone else knew it he fell to the ground also unconscious.  
  
Hera who was closest to Eros, ran over to him, and looked at him. "He's like Aphrodite and Hephaistos, unconscious."  
  
"What the underworld is GOING ON???" yelled a VERY, VERY, VERY angry Zeus.  
  
Hera looked around with her eyes and said "No one else is here except us. How are they falling unconscious?"  
  
And so it went on with Artemis and Apollo next, Ares after them, and then Hera, becoming weak and then falling to floor unconscious.  
  
And Zeus, was the very last to fall unconscious onto the floor.  
  
===========================  
  
I know another short chapter BUT I wanted to state what happened to the gods.  
  
And I'll continue if I get positive reviews.  
  
BYE!  
  
-Stephanie  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	3. 3 wake up

Greek Gods and Goddesses and Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Stephanie  
  
---------  
  
Summary: Hermione, after reading about the Greek Gods and Goddesses dreams she was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, AND in love with Ares, who surprising is Draco Malfoy. But the weirdest thing is she's MARRIED to Professor Snape who is Hephaistos! Dumbledore is Zeus! Ron is the god Apollo! Ginny is the goddess Artemis! Harry is the god Eros (cupid)! And Prof. McGonagall is the goddess Hera!  
  
----------------------  
  
Thanks for your reviews:  
  
Facutvivas, Moonlight on the Water (I started to read your fic today!),  
HPLunatic, and HermioneandDraco4eva!!!  
  
----------------------  
  
I don't own the Greek Gods or Goddesses, or any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
And I DO NOT CARE IF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ACT OCC!  
  
So please don't say anything about that UNLESS it's a good comment. Got it?  
  
Also this chapter was hard to do, because I couldn't think of how to do this chapter, so please be nice.  
  
Also for Draco's clothes I made him look like Ares in the shows Herakles and Xena; the Warrior Princess (shows that aired years ago, some will remember it I guess/hope). God do I miss them shows!  
  
If any one knows if they show re-runs of the shows please tell me the times/dates and channel(s)!! Or if there are any DVD's out.  
  
===========================  
  
Hermione woke up from the sun shinning in her eyes. Groaning she turned over to feel someone's hand there and a hard floor beneath her. Hermione opened her eyes and screamed.  
  
There, right next to her was Professor Snape. He awoke from her scream and looked around and spotted Hermione, and then he looked down at his clothes (which he had on! lol).  
  
'Thank God.' He thought.  
  
"What the hell are doing in my room? And what the hell posed you to wear that?" screamed Hermione, pointing at his clothes, which happened to look like he was an ancient Roman.  
  
Severus looking down and realizing what kind of clothes he was wearing, had paled greatly, he then looked at her.  
  
"I do not know how I got here, nor do I have any knowledge why I am dressed like this, Miss. Granger. And if you have not noticed we aren't in Hogwarts anymore. And you are wearing the same thing!" said Severus in an annoyed voice.  
  
Hermione glared at him before she looked down at what she was wearing. Her dress also looked like what ancient Roman's wore but it was much more revealing then what they showed in pictures and movies.  
  
She wrapped her arms around her chest (The neck of the dress was a VERY large V) and looked around, while doing so she realized she was in Greece (she recognized it from the pictures and old paintings she seen) and in a beautiful made temple.  
  
Hermione heard a moan from across the room, she turned around quickly to see non-other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco instead wearing what Snape was wearing, he wore leather black pants and a short sleeved leathered shirt.  
  
"Why in the bloody hell am I wearing this?" Draco asked himself, he was a little paler then usually Hermione noticed.  
  
'And he looks hotter in leather then the school robes.' Hermione thought, 'Wait! Did I just think he was hot? Bloody hell!'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," called Prof. Snape, Draco turned to who called him surprised.  
  
"Professor Snape! Granger!" Draco asked, he then noticed what Snape was wearing and tried to contain his laughter, which was pretty hard not too. But Snape noticed the laughter in Draco eyes, and scowled.  
  
*You should see the little picture of Snape in the clothes in my mind, God I can't stop laughing!*  
  
"Yes, do contain your laughter. Mr. Malfoy, do you have any idea where we are and why we are dressed like this."  
  
'Sure ask Malfoy, not the one who ACTUALLY knows the answer.' Hermione snorted at that thought.  
  
"I don't know sir." Said Draco looking around, he spotted five other people. "Who are they?" he said while pointing to the five figures on the floor. He couldn't tell who they were from where he was  
  
Hermione and Snape looked where he was pointed at and scurried over there. They recognized the people. Snape went over to Dumbledore and McGonagall, while Hermione went over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
===========================  
  
And I'll continue if I get positive reviews.  
  
Remember to review!  
  
-Stephanie  
  
Next Chapter: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, and McGonagall wake up. 


End file.
